


April Fools

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: ...Shenanigans Ensued [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, alex is a shit, anyway have this offering of gayness and fluff, i apologize to every french person past present and future, i do not know french, john wants to be an Avenger, just fluff, smol boyfriends bein cute, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Message me with prompts @artisticly-anonymous on tumblr and I'll take a whack at writing them!





	April Fools

John rolled his eyes when he saw the new app icon on his home screen. He dragged it into the delete icon, figuring it was some porn app Alex had put there as a prank. The icon disappeared before popping back up in the same space. He tried to get rid of it a few more times before giving up and trying to open it. It did nothing. His screen stayed the way it was. He tried again and still nothing. He glared at his phone in confusion. At the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was how a weird spy story started, or that some grand adventure was about to take place. That he would be woken up in the middle of the night to an alarm and instructions to meet some guy with one eye and a cool coat and go on this mission to save the Earth with superheroes and a Norse god. He shook his head and laughed, but the thought still remained.

Later, while he and Lafayette were curled up on the couch watching a movie together, he thought of asking him. “Hey, Laf, have you ever had a weird app on your phone that you couldn’t get rid of?”  
“Oui, I have, but it was only some strange sport app that came on the phone already. Why do you ask?”  
“Earlier I found this app that I can’t delete and can’t open and wasn’t there this morning. I don’t know whats up with it.” He shrugged, but there was that crazy thought resurfacing.  
“Perhaps our dear Alexander decided to play a little joke on you?”  
“Yeah, that’s probably all it is,” John said, smiling at his boyfriend.  
“You have a different theory?” There was a hint of amusement in Lafayette’s voice.  
“No, it’s stupid.”  
“What might it be?”  
“It definitely isn’t, but what if it was like some app that would wake me up with an alarm and give me instructions to meet up with some super spy guy and save the world?” He laughed at the notion, sounding even more ridiculous out loud.  
“I think you have been watching too many superhero movies, mon cheri.” He kissed John’s cheek.  
“Yeah you’re right.” He smiled and moved a bit closer to Lafayette.

He was sound asleep, one arm wrapped around Alexanders waist, the other holding Lafayette’s hand over their also sleeping boyfriend. His phone was on the side table right next to the bed. The room was silent but for the breathing of the three men. Then, all at once, the peace and quiet was broken by the sound of an old fashioned telephone ringing. John’s phone lit up brightly, illuminating the room. All three of them jolted awake at once and John scrambled to grab for his phone. When his eyes adjusted enough to read the words on the screen, he gasped.  
‘Qu'est-ce que, John ?’ Lafayette mumbled in French.  
‘Yeah, why’d ya set an alarm ?’ Alex peeped over his shoulder.  
‘I didn’t, it’s that app. It says, ‘Urgent notification. Open immediately.’ Huh.’ He tapped the ok button.  
It changed to a screen that just said, ‘April fools John !’  
‘Aleeeeex !’ John whined. Both men behind him started laughing.  
‘Your face !’ Alex wheezed.  
‘Were you in on this, Laf ?’ He shot a playful glare at the Frenchman.  
‘Oui, it was Alexander’s plan though.’  
‘You guys are taking advantadge of my love of superhero movies.’ He grumbled. He soon joined in laughing with them, seeing the humour in it.  
‘Now that we’re all up, wanna watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ?’ Alex asked.  
‘Why not.’ They all piled onto the couch, and watched four episodes before they were all asleep, cuddling with each other on the couch as the sun rose over the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Message me with prompts @artisticly-anonymous on tumblr and I'll take a whack at writing them!


End file.
